mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Farmer Steve
Farmer Steve is a notable non-player member in Season Two of Mianite. He is known to be Australian as he talks about adventures in the "Outback" and says Australian phrases. He does not like people stealing his apples and/or wheat. History In the beginning of Season Two, Steve found Tom taking his apples. Tom gave the farmer a lumber axe called 'Ke$ha' as reparation for stealing from his apple orchard. Farmer Steve exclaimed how Ke$ha was his favorite singer. He then proceeded to offer Tom a job as an apple farmer, and Tom gladly accepted. Ke$ha is currently owned by Jordan. Farmer Steve also confronted Jordan at his house and told him of his plans to bring Jordan to the courthouse to call a trial after learning Jordan also stole from his apple orchard. Jordan was intially reluctant but finally ended up going with him. At the courthouse, the Town Herald listed off all of the things that he had stolen from Farmer Steve and eventually Jordan was deemed guilty. Jordan was sentenced to death for being so slow to arrive to the trial and his primary offense of stealing. Farmer Steve returned Jordan's items to him except half of the bread Jordan had made with the stolen wheat and the stolen armor and sword. A few episodes later, he went over to Jordan and saw apples in his hand. He said "excuse me mate, what were those in your hand" followed by "you been nicking my apples you dingo". Jordan replied saying, "I mean I was borrowing" Farmer Steve messaged Jordan, saying "Keep all the apples you like, hail Ianite" [[Dagrun|'Flight from Dagrun']] After Tom was banished from the town, Farmer Steve appeared near Tom's new home and offered to help him retrieve his stuff from his old house in the city. During the events of this Tom burnt down his old house, and [[Farmer Steve|'Farmer Steve']] was discovered by Sonja and Andor. He distracted them so Tom could escape the city. While he was talking to Andor he said something about his armor, which is red. Andor said something about it being familiar, but he didn't know from where. After this Farmer Steve came and took the flint and steel used to burn the house. Later, Tom asked Farmer Steve who his God was, and he replied saying Dianite, and that he only pretended to be a follower of Ianite. In the next episode Farmer Steve was put on trial for the events of the previous day. Tom heard about this and set out to try to free him. He sneaked into the courthouse and flipped the switch allowing Farmer Steve to escape. Shortly after Farmer Steve was killed by King Helgrind and put in prison. In episode 14, the Jordan was told by Steve to take all of his apples (approximately 8000). Then, at night, Tom blew up two gates, Steve's prison, and freed him. Steve and Tom then proceeded to burn and blow up Steve's house, saying, "Mianite will never get me apples". Proceeding his new found freedom, he fled to "Dianeria", a land claimed by Tom. He asked Tom to give the book called "General History" to Jordan. According to Farmer Steve it is the one and only True History. It is at "Dianeria" where Steve is able to rebuild his home and farm, also acquring new "Sanguinite" armor. Steve gladly traded with Tom, providing him with 100 Wither Skulls to aid the construction of the "Imbued Sword"; a weapon of sheer power that Steve, Tom, Jordan and Andor can use to fight King Helgrind and the minions of Mianite, Sonja and Tucker. After the arrest of Andor by Lieutenant Alister, Steve traveled to the far away prison he was being held in, called The Inertia. Steve failed to save him and was captured. According to his lover, Martha, Steve escaped and was on his way home. Martha Martha was Steve's lover for a long time, as Mot stated they were together since he was small. They got married but divorced later on because Martha thought that Steve traveled too much. During the period that Steve disappeared, Martha became close with Waglington and became his girlfriend. During the exploration of Martha's dreams and fears, the adventurers discover that Martha still loved Steve and that she misses him. Death In the Season 2 finale, Steve reappeared after a long absence when the adventurers were trying to bring Dianite back to life. It was said that for the ritual to be complete, the sacrifice of a true Dianite follower was needed. Steve then proposes his life and tells Waglington to "Take care of her [Martha]". Just as Steve kills himself, allowing the ritual to be complete, For the first part of Season Two. It is not known for sure which god Farmer Steve serves. He told Tom that he was a Dianite follower who was pretending to follow Ianite, but he also later told Jordan that he was an Ianite follower who was pretending to follow Dianite to get Tom on their side. He did possess armor which strongly resembles Dianite Armor, but he also owned a statue of Ianite. However, in chat Dianite said Steve follows him. He has also revealed that he is a Acolyte, which is supposed to mean that a follower can use some of their god's powers. He claimed it was an Ianite ability to avert a blood moon (thus restoring the balance), but it could also be a Dianite ability by controlling the mobs (ordering the mobs to stay at bay). Alternate Counterpart On the Season Two Finale as you may know, Steve sadly died. Before that, however, we found out that Farmer Steve is Wag's alternate counterpart. Category:Mianites Category:Characters Category:People Category:Team Dianite Category:Team Mianite Category:Team Ianite Category:The Shadows Category:Team Marthanite Category:Counterpart